New Life, Same Past
by kimborox619
Summary: Donna Keppel goes into witness protection after Richard Fenton escapes. She is now Chloe Beale, freshman at Barden University, she has a new life, though she is still worried about her past, but can a certain DJ get her to open up and once again feel safe?
1. And So She Became Someone New

**Hey guys, this was a story requested by PaigeeLee13 **

**It will be** **a Prom Night and Pitch Perfect crossover, though its only listed in the Pitch Perfect section.**

**Donna Keppel goes into witness protection after ****Richard Fenton escapes. She is now Chloe Beale, ****freshman at Barden University, she has a new life, ****though she is still worried about her past, but can a ****certain DJ get her to open up and once again feel ****safe?**

**As most of you may know (if you've watched Prom Night) ****Fenton was caught, well killed.. So for this story to work ****this first chapter will be an alternate ending to the movie ****before going into the real story with Donna as Chloe at ****Barden..**

**It will be in Donna/Chloe POV but if you guys want I can do multi POV**

**Warning for this chapter: Mentions of character death and bloodiness **

**Rated T.. for now**

**Thank you for reading my ramble..**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prom Night, Pitch Perfect ****or their characters**

* * *

Donna awakens slowly, the memories of the nights events rushing back to her, her friends were dead, murdered by Fenton, the madman that thought she loved him.

She looks up at the TV still on from when her and her boyfriend Bobby were watching the news earlier, she picked up the remote searching for the off button when Bobby woke up next to her,

"Donna" He questioned, scaring her half to death,

"Oh my gosh, you scared me" she sighed "I thought you were sleeping" she asked, wondering if she had woken him,

"No I was just… Just resting my eyes" he breathed out, still half asleep.

Donna sighed, knowing he'd fallen asleep but she didn't mind, he'd already been so supportive.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" she kissed him before turning off the TV and getting up to check out the window, an officer that was watching the house sat in his car down below her window, he wiped his eye in a bored manner 'he probably had better plans for tonight than watching over some poor girl with a stalker' she sadly thought, feeling a little bad so many people were putting in so much effort to protect her.

She turned to go to the bathroom, Bobby laying back down, 'probably asleep again' she thought to herself. As she walked into her bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror, a feeling of uneasiness washing over her, she opens her mirror to take out her medication, 'its time to forget again' she thought as she took out one of the small pills and getting herself some water, she took the pill with ease, she was used to it by now. As she closed the mirror again she saw her worst nightmare behind her, he'd found her again, Fenton. Before she could react he slammed her head forward into her mirror suddenly, she waited for the impact, but it never hit.

She quickly woke with a start, the feeling of being thrown forward still fresh in her mind, she had to catch her breathe, next to her Bobby woke up to her heavy breathing,

"Donna?" he asked softly, she jumped at his voice but then fell back into him for a hug,

"were you sleeping?" she asked, feeling grateful he was there,

"no, I was just resting my eyes, its okay" he replied while soothingly rubbing her back,

She suddenly had a strange sense of Deja vu.

"I'm gonna go the bathroom " kissing his cheek again 'just like in my dream' she thought, she turned around and saw her TV on, she stopped, its the same thing that was on TV in her dream, she quickly turned it off pushing this thoughts from her mind.

She got up and walked to her window, the officer in his car below her window wiping his eye, seemingly tired, 'this is too weird' she thought as she slowly turned around pondering on if she should still go to the bathroom or not. She decides she still should take her medication and proceeds to her bathroom trying to shake this bad feeling of extreme Deja vu, she looks at herself in the mirror before opening it, taking the small pill bottle and again taking one of the small pills and pouring herself a glass of water, taking the tablet with ease.

She stops, remembering her dream, or rather nightmare, this was the part where Fenton showed up, she hesitated before slamming the mirror shut quickly, no Fenton she sighed in relief, she heard a noise and quickly turned, her window was open slightly, she closed it, making sure to lock it. She went back to her mirror, sighing 'tonight had not gone how I was hoping' she thought, she looked into her room, Bobby was still there for her, for that she was happy.

She went back into her room laying in her bed and pulling Bobby closer to her, grabbing his arm to pull over herself,

"thank you for staying" she quietly mumbled, waiting for his response, when he didn't say anything she quietly said his name "Bobby?" nothing "hey" she pushed him a little "hey" she pushed a little harder,

He rolled over, revealing a bloodied neck, his throat had been slit. She jumped from the bed gasping before hearing footsteps and seeing a shadow creeping towards her room, she covers her mouth to stop from making noise as she backs up slowly 'no no no no no, go away' she's screaming in her mind, she looks back at Bobby and a small cry escapes her lips, she slowly starts moving away from her door, away from Bobby.

She jumps when she hits the door to her closet but stops herself from gasping as she slowly hides inside, closing the door to her closet ever so slightly so she can still see as the shadow grows closer, she hopes that Fenton doesn't find her. A figure walks into her room and sees the dead body on her bed, she backs up a little further, trying to not cry before she hears her name,

"Donna" it was the detective that had helped her all those years ago, he came and found her tonight, Winn.

'oh thank god' she almost cried as she sighed in relief and took a step forward before a hand crashed down over her mouth and pulled her backwards, she saw a knife fly out past her as Fenton told her to 'shh' just as she started to try and scream, holding the knife in front of her face, she whimpered, praying that Winn would check the closet.

She tried to cry out, maybe if she made enough noise he'd find her,

"be quiet" Fenton whispered to her "or they'll find us" he looks up, still holding the knife in front of them,

She sees Winn move around the bed towards her closet, she silently prays he finds her, Fenton presses a finger to his mouth telling her to keep quiet, she shudders and lets out another whimper. Winn reaches his hand out for the door and she thinks she is finally saved but the sound of her Aunt Karen screaming stops him in his tracks as he races out the room to find what caused the woman to scream 'NO come back' Donna screams in her head, 'help' she cries into Fenton's hand and wishes this was just another dream.

"Are you ready to go with me?" Fenton asks her, she hesitates before quickly nodding 'yes'

He kisses the side of her head before holding the knife in front of them and walking her forward, she quickly bites his hand and pushes him away before running out of the closet, tripping and landing on the floor hard,

"NO" he yells and before she can react he's on her, holding the knife at her throat, "I gave you a chance, now I have no choice" he raised his knife as if to strike her and she let out a full scream begging him not to hurt her.

Winn's voice was suddenly heard "drop the knife Fenton" he yelled and Donna turned her head awkwardly to see Winn standing with his gun aimed at her attacker.

Fenton looks up and smirks, pulling Donna to her feet and holding her in front of him, knife sitting just under her jaw, pressing into her skin, she lets out a whimper in pain. "don't make me hurt her" he threatens and Winn falters for a moment with his gun, lowering it just so, Fenton takes advantage as he shoves Donna to the ground and launches himself at the detective, stabbing him in his side before bringing the knife to his neck,

"nobody stops me from having Donna, NOBODY" he yells before slitting Winns throat.

Donna screamed and Fentons attention was turned back to her,

"no, no, no, no, no, please, don't... you don't have to the this, i'm begging you please!" she pleaded as he stalked slowly over to her, knife in hand.

He reached out for her but a gun shot was heard, an officer had arrived at the house and found his way to Donna's room, upon entering he fired at Fenton, but missed, Fenton turned and saw the officer, sirens were heard as more police cars approached, he smirked as he turned to Donna again,

"I'll see you soon Donna" he laughed before throwing his knife at the rookie officer before him, catching him in the side of his neck before he quickly ran out of her room and out the back, leaving Donna to cry over her boyfriend as multiple police officers rushed in to ask where Fenton was, she simply shook her head and let the officers search the house, her aunt and uncle approached her sometime later, with officers to take away Bobby's body, she simply rested her head on his chest one last time before crying into her aunts shoulder.

She wished this night hadn't happened, she hopes that she could just wake up from another bad dream, and that Bobby will be there for her, like he always was.

Fenton had escaped, she wasn't safe, and she was terrified that he'd find her, hurt her. She still didn't know what he actually hoped would happen once he had her, she didn't want to find out. She'd been told that with Fenton still at large, her aunt and uncle were to think of the possibility of going into witness protection at least until he was found, which could be never.

That is how her life changed, literally, she is no longer Donna Keppel, she is Chloe Beale, red head would you believe, freshman at Barden University and she will just have to get used to it.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading**

**PaigeeLee13 i hope you like it so far!**

**Let me know if you want me to continue the next chapter either from where this left off or 2 months in with Donna starting at Barden as Chloe? **

**Please review, all criticism welcome :)**


	2. Starting Fresh Is Never Easy

**Wow guys, I was not expecting the response I've already gotten for this story, it's completely amazing and has inspired and motivated me to get this chapter uploaded so much quicker than I probably would have. **

**Thank you to everybody who has already followed, favourited and reviewed this story, they mean a lot and you're the reason this chapter is being posted right now!**

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anybody, It took some tweaking to get it how it is and honestly i'm not 100% happy with it, but i'll let you guys tell me how I did :)**

**Disclaimer: Coz if I owned Prom Night or Pitch Perfect I wouldn't be writing this right now, so no I don't own them.**

* * *

Donna was running through the street as fast as her legs would allow, she had to hide and get to safety, behind her a dark figure with a cap pulled down over their face followed, holding a specially made switch blade knife.

She turned to keep running but she bumped into somebody, as she looked up she cried out "NO" it was him, Fenton had found her, his hands were on her neck in an instant, the knife finding its way to her cheek, digging in as he smirked,

"found you" he announced in victory, moving his knife along her jaw line as he increased the pressure until a thin line of blood trickled out "now you cant run from me Donna" he moved the knife swiftly across her neck, with an ear piercing scream she cried out for help as he uttered "I'll always find you Donna" he grinned at her one last time before she collapsed into her own pool of blood.

Chloe woke up breathing heavily, she'd had the nightmare again, the same for 2 months, Fenton finding her and finishing what he started so long ago, she just wished this was still a huge nightmare she wasn't waking up from, maybe if she tried pinching herself again "oww" she groaned at the pain of her nails digging into her skin,

her Aunt, well now her mother due to the witness protection they were under, must've heard her as she felt a small nudge in her side, she looked to her left seeing her 'mums' sad eyes asking her if she was okay, she only nodded before looking out her window to the right, she must've fallen asleep a while ago, they were arriving at her new collage.

Barden was bigger than she thought, especially for a collage she'd never heard about before. The car came to a halt and she suddenly froze, too scared to move, her aunt 'mum, she's my mum' she quickly corrected herself, got out and made her way to her side of the car, opening the door and kneeling next to her,

"come on Chloe, you can do this" she tried to comfort her niece best she could, especially as she's now sort of her mum and all.

Chloe nodded, hesitantly getting out of the car, a girl in a green shirt immediately approached her asking her what dorm she belonged to, "oh uhhm, I think it was…" she stopped, she couldn't remember, her 'dad' cut in, "uh, we were told she's in the same room as somebody called Aubrey?" he looked at the only piece of information that had been scribbled onto a small piece of paper.

"oh yes, thats.." the girl started giving directions but Chloe zoned out and looked around, she could see the activities fair, she tried to spot something she'd be interested in, but lately she'd not been interested in much.

She suddenly notices a whistle being held in front of her "what?" she quickly asked, not sure what it was for "I said, this is your official BU rape whistle, but don't blow it unless its actually happening" the girl replied in a much too perky tone for what she just said,

"errm, thanks" Chloe nervously took the whistle 'I hope I don't need to use it' she thought to herself before pocketing it and the other girl just smiled and left, her dad showing her where to go, "now, Aubrey knows that you're not really Chloe Beale" he started and Chloe looked at him alarmed "don't worry, she doesn't know any more than that, and the fact you're under witness protection, she's here to help and watch over you" he quickly reassured her and she relaxed a little as they made their way to the dorm she will be staying in.

As she opened the door she was suddenly staring into intense brown eyes that softened quickly, "hey, you must be Chloe right, Im Aubrey" the blonde held out her hand and Chloe carefully shook it "don't worry, i'm on your side" she smiled, trying to comfort chloe slightly.

Chloe started to unpack her things and set up all her things around her bed when Aubrey quickly pulled her out the door "come on we're late" she quickly told the confused red head, before Chloe could ask what they were late for Aubrey quickly explained "I'm leader of the Barden Bella's, i'm actually a Senior this year, its usually unusual that freshman are put with seniors but under your circumstances it was let go, anyways, Barden Bellas, we're an a cappella group, and if I'm gonna be watching out for you, I need you with me, like all the time, so you're helping" she rambled on too fast for chloe to hear it all and the part she did catch just confused her more "wait, a cappella, as in.." she started to ask but Aubrey interrupted "singing without instruments, all with our mouths, its pretty cool"

Aubrey started to ramble about some terrible thing that happened last year and now she was the only member left and they needed to recruit 8 more girls to help form the group "wait, i don't sing" chloe quickly told Aubrey, hoping to get out of this,

"of course you do" the blonde replied, "or they wouldn't have put you under my watch, you can't get out of it Chlo" Chloe cursed under her breathe but continued following her new friend to a stall that had flyers and various little treats set up with Barden Bellas written in big blue writing behind them "all you have to is ask people if they want to audition" Aubrey told her, as she handed her multiple flyers "go, mingle" she ordered.

Chloe quickly turned and started trying to talk to a few people who just brushed her off because she'd stutter nervously "I can't do this Aubrey" she complained as she walked back to the stall.

After 2 hours and only three people actually stopping to talk to them, one of which took all their treats, Chloe was ready to give up when she spotted a girl walking around aimlessly with a set of headphones around her neck "what about her?" she asked the older girl, "too alternative" was her response "well I'm going to talk to her" Chloe replied suddenly getting a boost of confidence before walking over to the brunette, 'oh no what do I say?' she started to freak and got really nervous again "uh hi" she managed to mumble as the brunette looked at her,

"i'm… uhm, Chloe" she managed to get out,

"are you sure, you dont seem like a chloe" the brunette laughed slightly at Chloe fumbling her words

"I.. ye.. yes I'm sure, I know my own name" she retaliated, not meaning to sound as rude as she did, "sorry" she quickly mumbled, looking down. She turned to leave but the brunette grabbed her arm and pulled her back and Chloe suddenly freaked, thinking Fenton had found her again "GET OFF" she screamed as tears started to threaten to spill, she vaguely noticed Aubrey rushing over to see what had happened and the brunette girl looking shocked "i'm sorry" was all she heard her say before Aubrey was pulling her to their dorm room.

"What happened" she half yelled at the younger girl that had started hyperventilating,

"Fenton" was all she could mutter out in between sobs and trying to breath again. Aubrey didn't know who Fenton was, she didn't know why Chloe was where she was now, but she's not an idiot, she figured that this Fenton person is the one after Chloe, and even though she'd seen multiple people go in and out of the witness programme, she'd never felt how she did just now, sad for the younger girl she was trying to comfort.

An hour later, after many soothing words Chloe had calmed somewhat, just as Aubrey was asking her if she wanted to talk about what had happened there was a knock on the door, "i'll get it" Aubrey volunteered, getting up and opening the door "oh, uh hi" she was confused to see the brunette from earlier,

"hi, sorry i sort of followed you, I wanted to apologise to.. Chloe, but I didn't want to intrude before" she hesitated slightly at Chloe's name, "may I come in"

"it's fine" they both heard Chloe confirm from inside. Aubrey let the other girl but stopped her, quickly whispering to her "don't do what ever you did before" she warned, she got a nod in response and stepped aside.

"Hey, sorry about before, I really didn't mean to upset you" she apologised "i'm Beca" she introduced herself, carefully holding out her hand to which Chloe accepted and shook,

"it wasn't your fault, I'm sorry" Chloe quickly replied,

Aubrey scoffed and stalked over to her own bed. Chloe looked at her confused for a second but shrugged it off and looked back at Beca, "so, I have this feeling you wanted to tell me something before, you know, when you approached me?" Beca asked Chloe, curious about what the other girl was gonna say before,

"oh, I.. I was just.. " Chloe couldn't spit out, "she wants you to audition for the Barden Bellas" Aubrey quickly cut in.

Chloe looked down, "if you're interested that is" she was nervous again, Beca's eyes were on her and she could see her smirking,

"what are the Barden Bellas exactly?" she asked

"uh, an a cappella group" Chloe sat up a little, hoping Beca would be interested,

"sorry, I actually don't sing… Thank you though" Beca replied, she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, she'd already scared this girl today and now she was rejecting her offer to try out for her a cappella group "uh, I need to get to work, i'll see you around Chloe" she got up to leave,

"okay, uh, have fun at work Beca" was all Chloe replied before Beca walked out.

Aubrey was quick to approach Chloe "I told you, she's too alternative, she'd never go for an a cappella group" she told Chloe, it came out sounding harsher than she wanted "I mean, there are other girls out there to recruit anyways" she said with a small smile, "and we'll get them" she went back over to her own bed.

Chloe let out a sigh 'I don't want the other girls to join' she thought 'I want Beca to join' she laid down on her bed "I think i'm just gonna go to sleep, classes start tomorrow" was all she said before pulling her blanket over head, all she could do was think about the girl with the headphones and how she'd be perfect for the Barden Bella's and from what she'd heard from Aubrey all afternoon, they needed change, all these traditions she was told actually bored her, the too alternative for a cappella girl was exactly what they needed. Chloe decided then that she would get Beca to join, no matter how hard it seemed.

* * *

**So there it is, chapter 2!**

**Thanks for reading and thanks again to all who have followed, favourited and reviewed :)**

**All reviews are welcome :D **


	3. Awkward Shower Scenes

**Hey guys, this is the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**First a few answers to a couple of reviews :)**

**PaigeeLee13 - Yes, Chloe is a freshman like Beca, the only reason for this is because Donna was finishing highschool in prom night and so to continue directly with the story she had to be as young as I could get her, so freshman was where I ended up with that, and I don't think I could write in three years worth of the story before introducing Beca, so they will be the same age. I really hope thats cool. **

**Marauder Neyo: Thanks for returning :) OH NO, are you able to read this chapter at least? and I hope you solve the little problem, how is it going so far? What are the four glasses for? lol**

**CaptainG07: Welcome to the story, I hope you like this chapter. In answer to your question about Fenton you will just have to wait and see how much I have in store for his characters storyline alone, currently my take on his character is based on the movie and how Donna portrays him, her having nightmares about him hurting her is basically how she will act in the story. I think if we ever got to see into Fentons mind during the movie he wouldn't have hurt her, at least not how Donna kept thinking he would. If he's too harsh, its only because its how Donna is picturing him. **

**Just a quick note, I know that Chloe is extremely OOC in this, but I feel its justified in that she's really Donna, and has gone through a traumatic event, so she's not going to be the whole, touchy feely Chloe.. Yet. and as for the other characters they'll most likely be OOC too, I know Aubrey certainly is, though that wasn't my intention, just bad character portrayal on my part. Sorry!**

**With that, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pitch Perfect or Prom Night**

* * *

Chloe woke up early the next morning to get ready for her classes, she looked over to the other side of the room to see Aubrey still asleep. She figured she'd be safe enough to go have a shower so she gathered her things, making sure to grab her whistle 'the fact you get given one is not exactly comforting' she thought as slipped it onto her wrist and got changed into her robe.

She headed down to the showers to find them empty, 'at least theres no line' she thought, though she was a little shocked to find that not one other person was using these showers. She set her things on a hook in the shower and started the water, allowing it to get warm before slipping her robe off and stepping into the water.

She got lost in the warmth of the water as she started to sing 'Cool Rider' from one of her favourite movies, Grease 2, she liked the first as well, it was just that the second had Michelle Pfeiffer, and damn was she good looking in that movie.

Chloe had known for a while now, even back as Donna that she was interested in girls, she loved Bobby, she really did, but he'd be the only boy she ever would love. She was so lost in the song she didn't hear anybody come into the showers, she finished rinsing her hair before shutting off the water and reaching out for her towel that she quickly dried herself off with and then threw her robe back on, she gathered her things off the shower floor, throwing them back into their basket before slipping into her shoes and started to walk out.

Just as she was walking past one of the shower stalls the curtains were thrown open and her first reaction was that Fenton, or any boy even, was in the bathroom, so she grabbed her whistle still on her wrist and blew it as hard as she could, no sound was made though as little droplets of water flew out of the now very wet whistle and she heard a slight chuckle behind her, 'its a girl' she cringed on the inside, she just made a huge fool of herself, she turned around and was a little surprised to see Beca holding her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing

"you know those things work better if you don't get water all through it" she simply stated as she let out a laugh "and if I was gonna do something don't you think i would've while you were still naked?" she asked

Chloe just looked down and mentally cursed herself for making a fool of herself twice in front of this girl, she looked up and saw Beca waiting for her response

"I don't know" was all she got out, barely above a whisper, she was embarrassed to say the least, and on top of the now she was picturing Beca walking into her while she was showering.

Beca just stood there, she'd stopped laughing and suddenly blurted out "sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I totally would've gone for the whistle too" she tried to make the situation less awkward "uh, anyways, I was actually just going to tell you that you have a really lovely voice, and those Barders are gonna be lucky to have you" she smiled softly at Chloe,

all Chloe could do was let out a small chuckle "Its Barden, not Barders" she corrected and it was Beca's turn to go a little red in the face. Before either girl could say another word, three girls walked into the showers laughing and Chloe remembered where she was, remembering that she had to get to her first class "I need to go" was all she said before turning to leave "come by my dorm later tonight though if you want" she offered, wanting to see Beca again

"okay sure, i'll bring food" Beca replied as she turned to resume her own shower as Chloe raced out of the showers and back to her dorm to get dressed.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of Chloe struggling to concentrate in her classes, all her thoughts were of Beca, she didn't know why but she really wanted to get to know the other girl, since the events of her prom she's started to feel normal again, and her explanation for that was meeting Beca, somehow the girl had already brought back the 'Donna' in her.

Her thoughts are interrupted by her teacher walking past her and bumping into her slightly, she jumped quickly remembering how Fenton would purposely brush against her, she let out a small cry, heads turned towards her as she looked up to see her teacher looking at her confused, she tried to smile at him but just couldn't, instead gathering her things and leaving without looking back, knowing that all eyes were on her.

She pulled out her phone to ring her mum, as soon as it answered she let go and started crying "I can't do this, I'm back to having panic attacks, I cant… I need to leave"

she heard a sigh on the other end of the line before she heard her dad's voice "sweetie, we talked about this, you need to continue your education, and you need to move on, I know its hard but its what your parents would have wanted"

that was a low blow, she knew her parents would have wanted her to move on, and she nearly had, until Fenton returned and was now at large, she could feel herself crying, not really aware of what she was doing as she hung up the phone and made her way back to her dorm.

* * *

Aubrey walked into the room about 2 hours later, Chloe had done nothing but sit on her bed writing in a notebook she'd received a week earlier, this was the first time she'd decided to write in it, and she just couldn't seem to stop as the words kept flowing.

The sudden appearance of her roommate startled her as she looked up, closing the book, storing the pencil inside it on the page she was on. She looked up, Aubrey just smiled at her "how was your first day?" she asked, trying to start up a conversion

Chloe looked down at her hands before answering "it was okay, I saw Beca again this morning before class and -"

she was cut off by Aubrey quickly asking "thats where you were this morning? I woke up and you weren't here"

"uh yea, I was having a shower" she smiled, remembering the events after her shower

"wait, this is where you saw Beca?" Aubrey asked, pulling her from her thoughts once again

"uh, yea she was coming in as I was leaving" Chloe got up and crossed the room to grab some shoes "I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back soon" she turned to Aubrey, "you have my number right?" her friend nodded "cool, text me if Beca shows up, I sort of invited her here" with that she left the room, not waiting for a response.

She made her way down to the quad, she saw a group of boys singing and dancing near some steps, she remembered them from the day before when Aubrey pointed them out, a cappella competition was all she could remember from the blondes ramblings. She decided that her friend talked to much, and took a cappella way too seriously, she didn't really see the big deal about it, and didn't know why she had to be involved in it just because Aubrey was.

She stopped walking, noticing she'd found a quiet section of the campus, a lone tree standing with a small bench under it, the bench looked worn and old, she didn't see anybody else around so she made her way over to the bench, as she got closer she saw a girl behind the tree, reading a book, the other girl noticed her immediately, offering a small wave that was returned by Chloe as she walked over to her

"sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, you've found a really nice spot here" Chloe stood in front of the other girl, unsure of what to do, the other girl only nodded "I'm Chloe" she offered, trying to be friendly

The other girl looked up again "okay, I'm going to stop you right now, I don't want to get to know you, I just wanna read, do you mind?" the other girl stood up and stalked around to the other side of the tree before sitting down again.

Chloe just stood there with her mouth open in shock, the girl had waved to her and usually that means you're at least a nice enough person to say hi or introduce yourself, not brush off someone just at them telling you their name, she turned and walked back to her dorm, realising it had actually gotten dark, then remembering she'd invited Beca over, she checked her phone and saw that she had no new texts from Aubrey, she hurried a little, maybe she could be back before Beca gets there.

As she reached her door she saw Beca standing there about to knock "Hey" she called out and saw Beca turn around confused but then smile upon seeing the redhead "you came, didn't think you would" she stopped and saw that beca was holding up a bag with food

"and I come bearing food" Beca laughed at seeing Chloe staring at the food in her hands "hope you're hungry"

"starving" Chloe opened the door and invited her in

Aubrey was on her computer with her earphones in, nodding her head slightly to the beat

"sit down, make yourself at home" Chloe told Beca before tapping Aubrey on the shoulder making the older girl jump

"geez Chloe, you scared me" she saw Beca sitting on Chloes bed pulling out random boxes of food "got anything good?" she asked

Beca looked up surprised "if you like chinese food?" Beca asked her

"It'll do" Aubrey replied, making her way to the brunette.

Chloe couldn't help the smile at seeing Beca sitting there on her bed with Aubrey rummaging through the boxes for something she'd deem acceptable

"what will you have Chlo" Aubrey asked her

"why don't we split it so we each get a little of each dish?" Chloe suggested

Beca quickly nodding, "I think that'd be best" she agreed

Aubrey found some plates and Beca dished up the food, Chloe couldn't remember the last time she felt as comfortable as she did at that moment, on her bed laughing with her two friends, at first she thought that Aubrey would just scoff and sulk that Beca was there, clearly still angry at what had happened at the activities fair, Chloe realised she still hadn't explained to Aubrey what had happened, she decided she'd tell her later, if Aubrey was gonna be there to help her she may as well know more than the fact her name isn't really Chloe.

For now though she would just enjoy the banter currently going on between the blonde and brunette, Aubrey currently trying to recruit Beca for the Bellas and Beca still not having any of it "no way, never gonna happen"

"I bet I could get you to join" Chloe joined in

"Oh really" Beca challenged

"yea, piece of cake" Chloe replied, "you'll be auditioning, count on it" she promised

Beca just laughed and shook her head "you can try"

Chloe just nodded "Oh I will, don't worry" Chloe just smiled, she would get her to join, she knew it.

The night ended well, with Beca even admitting she thought the idea of a cappella being kind of cool, if they were to mix songs that is, which was an idea that did not go over too well with Aubrey but left Chloe feeling like she was right, Beca is exactly what the Bellas could use to win, she just had to convince her of that.

She went to bed that night feeling truly happy for the first time in what felt like way too long, too bad it was ruined by a nightmare that had her waking up in panic to Aubrey calming her down asking if she was okay, she knew she'd have to tell her roommate something, but for now she just shook her as she rolled away, her friend laying in bed the behind her "I'm here" is all Aubrey said before she fell into sleep once again.

Chloe was grateful that Aubrey hadn't pushed for an explanation, she'd tell her in the morning she thought before she too fell asleep.

* * *

**So there it is, hope you liked it. **

**Can't believe I've actually gotten three chapters up already, it usually takes me forever to even sit still long enough to read a story let alone write, I'm blaming you guys! All your reviews and follows/favourites are motivating me :) Don't stop though, I like it :) who knows maybe I'll start chappy 4 now ;)**

**anyways, review and tell me what you thought, i'll check in with you guys later :)**


	4. Red Was A Little Obvious

**HEY GUYS!**

**I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have an excuse, I was without internet briefly and work had me flat out with either closing shifts, leaving me to go to bed after work, or openings, leaving me to go to bed early. Anyways, I know you didn't click on this story to find out my work schedule, so I'm gonna dive into some responses to some awesome reviews left by you lovely people and then leave you with the chapter :) Enjoy**

**Thank You to the guest reviewer for your kind words :)**

**Paigeelee13: Okay cool, sorry for any confusion, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**CaptainG07: AHHHHH yay, I feel honoured to be the first to give you a shout out, you're reviews mean a lot to me and so I want to acknowledge them :) I am thankful to you for leaving your review hehe. I'm sorry for this delay but I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! **

**justanotherinsomniac: I hope you didn't burn your fic, I would love to read it, I think that is a crossover that NEEDS to be done, please let me know if you ever publish it, as I would be interested in seeing how you mash the two movies together :) Thank you fellow Aca-nerd :)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the characters from Prom Night or Pitch Perfect, I wish I did. **

**This Chapter has some BeChloe cuteness, at least, I hope you guys find it cute D:**

**Oh, and there's texting in this so** _This writing _**is text :) **

* * *

Chloe woke up the next morning with the feeling of arms wrapped around her, she jumped slightly thinking it was Fenton, before turning quickly to see her sleeping friend.

Memories of her nightmare from mere hours before flashed through her mind as she started to remember why Aubrey was in her bed. She'd been comforted by the older girl, Aubrey hadn't pushed her to say anything, she simply held her till they both went back to sleep.

She looked over at her clock that told her that she had 20 minutes to get herself ready for her first class of the day, she quickly came to one conclusion, she's skipping that class this time 'round.

She felt Aubrey begin to stir and looked back down as her friends eyes fluttered open and she took a moment to realise where she was

"Morning" she mumbled as she rolled out of the bed to allow Chloe to also move from the bed

"How'd you sleep after.. y'know" the blonde asked as she started to gather numerous things for her shower.

"Pretty good, I'm sorry about last night, you probably would have preferred a peaceful nights sleep" Chloe apologised as she looked down, she really didn't want to bother Aubrey any more than she probably had, the other girl already had to watch out for her during the day.

"It's fine, as long as you're okay, it's my job to watch out for you and help in any way I can" Aubrey said, offering a small smile which Chloe returned.

Aubrey began walking for the door but Chloe jumped up quickly and grabbed her arm "wait… I uhm, wanted to thank you for last night, you didn't push for any explanation and I appreciate that"

She hugged Aubrey who in return smiled at the younger girl "uh, anyways" Chloe couldn't find the words to continue. She wanted to let Aubrey in a little, have a friend who knew more about her so she could talk to her but the words weren't coming, she sighed "thanks again"

Aubrey just nodded "its fine, really.. I gotta go have a shower, I'll see you later" and with that Chloe stood alone in their dorm.

She went back to her bed and laid down, reaching for her phone on the bedside table she saw that she had a new message, from Beca. She vaguely remembered entering her number in the other girls phone he night before without the other girls knowledge, and she wasn't expecting the other girl to have found it so soon, she smiled as she opened the text

_You know, you're my only friend with red hair, so 'Red' wasn't a very cryptic name to give yourself there Chloe :)_

Chloe smiled, at least Beca didn't seem creeped out that Chloe had helped herself to her phone, she thought as she typed back her response

_I'm just glad you don't have another red-headed friend that you could have confused me with :)_

She stared at her reply for a moment before hitting send, she looked at the time, her first class of the day had started, not that she was going to it, her next one started at 1, so she had the morning to herself, she felt her phone vibrate and looked to see Beca's reply

_Not even possible, do you know what people would say if I had more than one red-headed friend? I do have a rep to uphold_

Chloe giggled, like a little school girl giggle, she hasn't giggled for real in such a long time, and here she is giggling at her phone, thanks to Beca, she typed her reply with the biggest most cheesy smile

_You're a freshmen, what rep do you even have?_

She hit send as she thought about how ridiculous their conversation was, and she loved it, she didn't have to put on the happy face that was really a mask to the pain she'd been through, and for a brief moment she actually forgot she was hiding from a man who had caused her unthinkable pain, he'd taken her family and friends from her simply because he believed they loved each other and that her loved ones were trying to keep them apart, for a brief moment she forgot about her life as Donna Keppel and for the first time since being given this new identity, she felt as if she was Chloe Beale. She once again felt her phone vibrate indicating that she had a text, Beca's name appearing on her screen

_Touche young one_

_We're the same age!_

_Touche again Red_

_Touche is just an overused word_

_And touche again ;)_

Chloe was smiling, really smiling, this banter between herself and Beca just came so easily and she loved it. She thought of what her next reply could be, something witty, but what? Then before she could think about what she was really gonna say, she typed out her reply

_Hey, so as fun as this is, I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out? y'know in person?_

She hit send before she could stop herself, she re-read what she had said and mentally slapped herself, 'y'know in person' smooth Beale, smooth. She didn't have to wait long for her reply

_Sure, I have to work later this afternoon but i finish at 6 :)_

_Perfect, I'll swing by the station at 6 to pick you up_

_Sounds great_

Chloe replied with a smiley face before setting her phone down and decided to have a quick shower.

* * *

At 6 sharp Chloe was entering the large building that held the Barden University radio station, she asked for directions from the man behind the large desk and was pointed down the hall.

She located the room easily enough and as she approached she heard singing, at first thinking it was due to the fact that duh it was a radio station of course there'd be singing, she quickly dropped that idea as she opened the door to find Beca Mitchell singing 500 Miles.

She smiled and before she realised it she was talking, "ah ha! you can sing" way to go Beale she kicked herself, now she'll think you're rude if not anything else.

Beca stopped singing and whipped around "oh god you scared me, and I didn't say I can't sing, I said I don't sing"

"What was that?"

"That was me not singing"

"You were really good"

"Thanks, still wasn't singing"

Chloe rolled her eyes and then smiled, an ingenious idea hitting her "okay, so you don't sing, that's fine, but you can still audition for the Bellas"

Beca raised her eyebrows at her "but I wont sing.."

She started to protest but Chloe stopped her "you don't need to 'sing' you can be a Soprano or a Mezzo"

"What the hell is a Metzo?"

"A Mezzo, they're the people who help create the instrumental noises, like bass and drums" Chloe smiled, glad she'd remembered that small fact "now you have no excuse not to audition"

"Guess not, okay I'll audition at least"

"You won't regret it"

"We'll see"

Chloe only smiled more, she was sure Beca would be a Bella.

* * *

Chloe took Beca to a small little cafe on campus for dinner as the DJ had yet to eat due to stacking CD's.

She kind of liked the idea of a public place any way, she was still scared of Fenton, still worried he'd find her, and she'd be damned if she was gonna be in some quiet place with Beca when he did, she wasn't gonna put Beca in that kind of danger. Sure she had this nagging feeling that just by being friends with Beca she was putting the other girl in danger, but she liked hanging out with Beca too much, she liked how happy she was just talking to her and she knew it was probably selfish, but the side of her that hoped Fenton would never find her was the only reason she even considered starting any friendship with Beca, and now that she had she couldn't bring herself to just push Beca away. So her solution? Always be in a public place with the girl, or anyone she was to hang out with.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in front of her face, she jumped a little as she saw Beca in front of her laughing

"You okay Beale? you seem out of it"

"Uh no I'm fine, just tired is all, didn't get much sleep" great, now Beca's gonna ask why she lost sleep

"Up all night thinking of how awesome I am?" Beca made a joke, she wasn't gonna push Chloe for the reason.

Chloe smiled "you know it, you leave quite the impression Miss Mitchell"

"Don't ever call me that again, it sounds.. old" Beca let out a laugh "you haven't had any of your green tea, do you not like it" Beca asked her.

The girl had insisted the she try green tea, saying she'd love it, Chloe had accepted which she now regretted, she had taken one sip and she didn't like the taste, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Beca

"No, its good I was just caught up in talking" she tried to smile as she took another sip, hoping that her cringe at the taste wasn't noticeable

"You sure? i know it's not everybody's forte" Beca laughed as she took a big gulp from her own mug

"I'm sure" Chloe took another small sip, maybe if she didn't touch it for a while and it went cold she'd be able to throw it out

"Cool, y'know green tea is actually better cold" Beca smiled at her, Chloe looked at her, had Beca just read her mind?

"Really? Maybe I'll wait for mine to go cold so I can try it" she smiled, maybe she can still get out of drinking it, she felt bad for lying to Beca about liking it, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the other girl.

* * *

After sitting in a cafe for three hours, Chloe almost doing a spit take on her green tea when she tried it cold, only to tell Beca she preferred it hot, at least she got out of drinking it, and a long conversation that really required no effort from either girl as the conversation just flowed from one topic to another, the girls called it a night.

Beca walked Chloe back to her dorm room only to find an angry Aubrey greeting them both

"Chloe why didn't you text me I got so worried" the blonde shrieked when both girls entered the room

"Geez, blondie you aren't her mum, calm your farm" Beca retorted.

Chloe knew she why Aubrey would have been worried, but she couldn't tell Beca that "sorry Aubrey, i got caught up" was all she could say.

Beca left after telling Chloe to text her in the morning and then it was Chloe and Aubrey "I am sorry Aubs, I really just lost track of time with Beca and-"

She was interrupted by Aubrey "no Chloe, don't start with the excuses, you need to text me when you're going to be out after 7 and-"

This time Chloe interrupted Aubrey "7! really? you want to put a curfew on me"

"It's for your safety, and speaking of which, you need to let me know where you're going at all times, and starting tomorrow I want you texting me every hour if I'm not with you. Chloe, there is a reason you are under protection, _my_ protection, I don't know what that reason is but I'm not going to let anything happen. I need to know you're safe"

Chloe looked at Aubrey, holding her gaze for a few seconds before sighing "okay, i'm sorry, I just forgot about everything. With Beca I forget i'm me, I feel like I could really be Chloe"

"You are, you just need to be Careful Chloe"

"Did you really just call me Careful Chloe"

"Yes, and I'm serious"

"I know, and thank you for looking out for me"

"Its fine" Aubrey started moving around the dorm to prepare for bed.

Chloe sat on her own bed, she knew she should tell Aubrey something about why she was here, she sighed before mumbling "Fenton" her friend stopped and looked at her

"What?"

"Fenton, he's the reason I'm under protection"

"Oh, sweetie you don't need to explain"

"Yea I do, you're essentially protecting me from him, you might as well know who he is" she looked up to see if Aubrey was going to reject, Aubrey nodded so she continued "Fenton" she started but it came out as barely a whisper, she coughed, clearing her throat, "Richard Fenton, was my science teacher in high school" she heard a gasp from the older girl, assuming it was because Aubrey had guessed where this was headed she continued again

"He grew... infatuated" Chloe paused as she looked for the right word "..with me, he thought I loved him, he was convinced we'd be together"

She looked up, trying to read Aubrey's expression, the other girl sitting on her own bed with her lips pursed, she was angry, Chloe looked down before speaking again, hoping the anger wasn't being directed at herself

"My friends would tease me, joke about him having a crush on me. When he started to get.. Touchy, in class, the occasional brushing here and there, looking over my work as he put is arm around me… It scared me a little, I told my parents and they complained to the school. When another teacher noticed him bumping into me in the hallways on more than one occasion, they too raised their suspicion to the school, and he was fired."

Chloe looked up to see Aubrey with a serious expression, before she asked "did… did he ever, uhm…."

Chloe knew where this question was going, she'd answered it enough times "no, he never did anything like that" she quickly replied, she saw the look of confusion on Aubrey's face "he was fired and took it really bad, started stalking me, running into me in random public places, my parents got a restraining order against him and he got mad…"

She stopped, she couldn't do it, she'd talked to a therapist a thousand times before about that night, about the nightmares she had as a result of that night, but she couldn't bring herself to tell it now, a sob escaped her.

Aubrey was at her side in seconds pulling her into a hug, "hey, it's okay, you don't have to continue, I know enough, its fine"

Chloe couldn't bring herself to say anything as she let herself cry on the older girls shoulder. An hour later the two girls were asleep, both in Chloe's bed as Aubrey once again comforted the other girl into a somewhat peaceful slumber.

* * *

**So there is chapter 4 **

**Thank you for reading, once again I'm sorry for the lateness of the update, I should have chapter 5 up by the weekend though :D**

**As always, leave a review, and I'll see you next time!**


	5. But You Can't Run From A Dark Past

**So sorry for the lateness guys, I know no excuse can suffice, but I hope that this excuse is will at least allow you to forgive me.. I was in another country. Does that get me off the hook? No.. Will this chapter? Maybe? YAY! I'll take that. Okay, so maybe this chapter is not my greatest BY far, but I've really been wanting to do the riff off ever since I got the idea for how I was going to do it, so forgive the lack of detail and BeChloe moments. I do however also have Beca's audition, but again, forgive the serious lack of detail because I just wanted to get to the riff off, but hopefully the almost cute BeChloe moment in the audition will suffice? **

**Anyways, onto review responses! **

**Guest: Sorry for the huge delay, went to Bali for my birthday (My family surprised me a day after I put up chapter 4) and when I got back work had me super busy! And yes you should get an account so I know whose reviewing :) **

**Coolerthanadesert: Sorry for the little to no BeChloe cuteness, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I really Don't want Aubrey to be too OOC but, this is AU and under the circumstances, she has to be OOC at least a little, so thank you for thinking she's sweet :) I hope its not a bad thing?**

**Okay, so for the riff off,** _**This Text is The Bellas.** __This text is The Trebles._

**And the brief moment another group sings will be introduced, so its normal text :)**

**I Don't own Pitch Perfect or Prom Night, nor do I own the songs in this chapter!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

It had been a week since Beca agreed to audition and Chloe was on her way to the radio station after a long day of classes and studying. Her and Beca had fallen into a routine, every night Chloe would go and meet Beca after her shift at the station and they would go have dinner somewhere off campus, where they would just talk about nothing and everything all at once.

Chloe liked hanging out with Beca, and Aubrey had become less strict on the whole 'text me every hour' thing whenever she knew Chloe was with Beca. Chloe was finally settling into her new life, even though she had a haunted past, she felt as if she could maybe, just maybe, out run it.

Tonight was special in Chloe's mind though, because tonight they weren't just going anywhere for dinner. Tonight was the auditions and Beca was going to be there and she'd get to hear her sing again. However, Beca added a claus to her auditioning, Chloe had to sing with her, which Aubrey had actually agreed to quite easily without much begging on the DJ's part. The problem? Chloe still didn't know what they were singing, Aubrey told them in advance that they'd get to choose their own song to sing because she really didn't see Beca singing Kelly Clarkson. Beca had just smiled and told Chloe to leave the song arrangement to her, which left Chloe feeling a little nervous.

Beca and Chloe were the last to go, as their audition was different to everyones and they basically already had their spots on the Bella's, what with Chloe as co-captain and all. Chloe looked at Beca for any indication as to what song they were singing, just as Beca leaned over to her

"I want you to sing 'Just The Way You Are' on my count"

Which just so happened to come straight after that. She started singing, looking at Beca for her to join in, almost praying that the other girl would actually sing and not just leave her to sing alone. She was surprised to hear Beca start singing 'Just A Dream' as she hit the end of her first little verse, smiling she started to sing a little more confidently. It sounded so good hearing their voices together and the songs mixed so perfectly, she even saw Aubrey smiling a little bit, just a little bit. When the song ended Chloe couldn't help but wonder where Beca had gotten the inspiration for the mash up.

* * *

**(A/N Here comes the really bad time skip)**

A week later Aubrey announced that there'd be a riff off held that night in the empty pool on campus, and requested everyone to meet at 10 for a little warm up before it started at 10:30, she quickly dismissed everyone as she rushed out of rehearsal before anyone could even ask "whats a riff off?"

That was how Chloe ended up now standing in said pool surrounded by the Bella's, the other three a cappella groups and anyone who chose to spectate. Justin stepped forward and explained the rules to everyone, something that Aubrey had still neglected to do, before announcing they were starting. He shone a strange device at the wall and Chloe saw it was a spinner, this was how they were deciding what category of songs to sing from. She almost missed him announcing the first category was 'songs about sex' before Cynthia Rose was singing.

_**Na na na**_

_**Come on**_

_**Na na na na na**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**Cause I may be bad**_

_**But I'm perfectly good at it**_

_**Sex in the air**_

_**I don't care I love the smell of it**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**But chains and whips excite me**_

_**Cause I may be bad**_

_**But I'm perfectly good at it**_

_Sex baby_

_Let's talk about you and me_

_Let's talk about all the good things_

_And the bad things that may be_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Alright_

_Let's talk about sex_

_A little bit, a little bit_

_Let's talk about sex, baby_

_**Baby, all through the night**_

_**I'll make love to you**_

_**Like you want me too**_

_**And I**_

_And I guess it's just the woman in you_

_That brings out the man in me_

_I know I can't help myself_

_You're all in the world to me_

_It feels like the first time_

_It feels like the very first time_

_It feels like the first time_

Just as Chloe could see Beca about to jump in with a song, one of the hippies from The HighNotes jumped in,

Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up, one step behind.

Chloe laughed as Justin stepped in to inform the girl that the song wasn't about sex, and they were eliminated. She watched as he 'spun the wheel' again, and it landed on '4 Chord songs'

"but there's so many" she said before realising she even said anything, she saw Beca perk up a little, pulling everyone in close

"follow my lead guys" they all turned to the middle, nobody had made a move yet, Beca ran in starting them off.

_**My life is brilliant, my love is pure**_

_**I saw an angel, of that I'm sure**_

_**People killin', people dyin'**_

_**Children hurt can you hear them cryin'?**_

_**Can you practice what you preach?**_

_**Would you turn the other cheek?**_

Wait, SHE just changed song, Chloe looked around everyone was confused, then it clicked, she was singing 'The 4 chord song' by that comedian music group, she joined in knowing the next part.

**_Forever young, I wanna be forever young_**

_**I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

_**Lipstick stains**_

_**On the front lobe of my left side brains**_

_**I knew I wouldn't forget you**_

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**And can you feel the love tonight?**_

The look on Bumpers face was priceless to see, they couldn't keep up with the songs to know what the next word was going to be in order to change it, plus they were singing all the songs so the were limited on what to sing.

**_Nobody wants to see us together_**

**_But it don't matter no_**

**_Cause I got you_**

**_Country Roads, take me home_**

**_To the place I belong_**

The other Bella's had joined in, providing perfect back up, playing the 4 chords in a cappella fashion, it just worked so well

**_I'm your biggest fan_**

**_I'll follow you until you love me_**

**_Papa-paparazzi_**

**_Oh I can't live_**

**_With or without you_**

**_Pictures of you, pictures of me,_**

**_Hung upon your wall for the world to see_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_Yeah she will be lo-_**

**_When I find myself in times of trouble_**

**_Mother Mary comes to me_**

**_No woman, no cry_**

**_Yeah mama this surely is a dream_**

**_I come from a land down under_**

**_Red, white and blue_**

**_The funny things you do_**

**_America, America oh this is you_**

**_They say that Taylor was a good girl_**

**_Never want to be late, complain_**

**_Express ideas in her brain_**

**_I need some love like I never needed love before_**

**_(Gonna make love to your baby)_**

**_Take on me (When I come around)_**

**_Take me on (When I come around)_**

**_I'll be gone, in a day or two_**

**_Save tonight (Gonna take a lot to drag me away from you)_**

**_And fight the break of dawn_**

**_Come tomorrow (There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do)_**

**_Tomorrow I'll be gone (If I were a boy)_**

**_Here I am, once again_**

**_I'm torn into pieces (I think I would understand)_**

**_Can't deny, can't pretend_**

**_Just thought you were the one_**

**_In my head, I see you all over me_**

**_In my head, you fulfil my fantasy_**

**_In my head_**

**_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage,_**

**_What if God was one of Us?_**

**_Tell me_**

**_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_**

**_I see the way you're_**

**_Acting like you're somebody_**

**_I know she's playing with me_**

**_well that's ok cause I got no self esteem_**

**_With a thousand lies_**

**_And a good disguise_**

**_Hit 'em right between the eyes_**

**_Hit 'em right between the eyes_**

**_You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful_**

**_Too late to apologise_**

**_Too late_**

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**

**_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_**

**_It's my life, it's now or never_**

**_I ain't gonna live forever_**

**_Can't read my, can't read my_**

**_No, he can't read my poker face_**

**_Come on Barbie, let's go party_**

**_How long, how long will I slide_**

**_Separate my,_**

**_Double rainbow all the way across the sky_**

**_Yeah, yeah, so intense_**

**_Enjoy yourself_**

**_Take only what you need from it_**

**_A family of trees wanted_**

**_Time to say goodbye_**

**_veduto vissuto con te_**

**_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_**

**_And never brought to mind_**

**_I'm more than a bird I'm more than a plane_**

**_I'm a birdplane, I'm a birdplane_**

**_A motherfucking birdplane_**

**_Doesn't that sound familiar_**

**_Doesn't that hit too close to home_**

**_Doesn't that make you shiver_**

**_The way that things have gone_**

**_And doesn't that seem peculiar_**

**_'Cause everyone wants a little more_**

**_And something I do remember_**

**_To never go this far_**

**_That's all it takes to be a star_**

By the end of the song everyone sitting around the pool had joined in and Bumper was fuming, it was such a sight to see.

Once everyone was quiet again Bumper screamed out "they cheated, eliminate them! Justin?"

"I'm sorry, but that _is_ a song, which they sang through in its entirety, they win" Justin handed Aubrey the mic and cheers went right 'round the pool, except for the trebles who started talking amongst each other.

Before Chloe could get into the celebration she spotted a man with a dark hoodie and hat on in the crowd, he had his head down so she was unable to his face, she began to panic, Fenton had found her, he was here!

She was pulled into a hug by Aubrey before she had a chance to see his face properly "WE WON! I owe you, you got Beca to join, y'know, she isn't so bad after all"

"good, i'm glad you finally approve"

Aubrey let her go to join the Bella's and Chloe tried to find the man again, she couldn't see him, just as she thought she spotted him again she felt herself being pulled by the arm in the direction of the exit, she started to scream when she turned to see it was Beca pulling her along

"calm down silly" she let out a laugh

"sorry, you scared me" Chloe breathed out

"good thing you don't have your whistle then huh, you would've blown my ear drum" Beca joked

"yea, probably" Chloe laughed a little "so where are we going?" she asked

She noticed they were now away from the pool, and getting close to leaving campus, she was still being pulled along by Beca who wasn't exactly going slow

"you'll see" Beca said in a very serious tone.

Chloe was getting a little worried, they'd been walking for 10 minutes, they were off campus and she didn't know where they were exactly, Beca was acting a little weird and wouldn't tell her where they were going, and it was extremely deserted along the dimly lit street.

"Beca stop, where are we?" Chloe asked for what felt like the 100th time, Beca suddenly stopped right next to a dark, very dangerous looking alley, turning to Chloe her face wasn't the 'happy Beca' face she had come to love since meeting the shorter girl, it was dark, mean even,

She spoke in a low voice "please" she scoffed "you don't tell the person you're kidnapping where you're taking them"

Chloe felt her stomach drop….

* * *

**OMGERD! **

**So, I hope this chapter hasn't upset you too much, I know theres a huge lack of detail and actual storyline.. Oh and the cliffhanger ;) but I'm back and will be updating frequently and with better quality chapters. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers/favouriters :) **


	6. Just When You Think It Can't Get Worse

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long, I haven't had a computer in so long, and even now I've typed this chapter on my phone, which has taken me ages so I'm really sorry for this delay, and I'm sorry its so terribly short. A/N at the bottom to try to make it up to you.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest 1: haha, i'm assuming this time you're all saying "wait, what was this story about again? oh that's right... FINALLY"**

**Guest 2: And again! omg**

**CaptainG07: I hope you love this chapter, apologies for the huge time delay, i shan't keep you in suspense any longer :)**

**Guest 3: And why not? You goota get one so I know its you and don't have to reply to a guest :) hope you like this chapter though :)  
**

**Smw48910: Here you go, the next chapter, and you won't be left waiting anymore.. until you see how I end this chapter XD**

**So this chapter will be in Chloe's Point of View, let me know which style you like better :) **

**Disclaimer: still don't own Pitch Perfect or Prom Night.. **

* * *

You know that feeling, when you're close to falling asleep, and then you suddenly have this falling sensation and you wake up? That's how I feel now, only I'm not waking up, I'm just falling faster and faster, like my body just can't wait to collide with the ground, to end whatever this horrid feeling is.  
It's like the one person I started to really trust just turned on me, 'betrayal' that's it, that's what i feel right now, like everything i thought i knew just changed, and the person i thought i could trust turned out to be another person i shouldn't. I just wish I had of figured it out before ending up here, a dark alley, no witnesses to see anything happen to me, or to hear me scream for help as that one person betrays me.

I open my eyes and Beca's looking at me, with a hard expression. I turn my head look for an escape, but just as I do I feel a hand gripping my wrist,  
"what are you doing?" Beca's voice is low and cold as she pulls me closer to her "you cant go anywhere"

I look into her eyes and even though I'm taller than her, I feel tiny under her harsh gaze.

"i-i was jus-" I manage to stutter out before she laughs, not that mean laugh from earlier, this is a laugh that I recognize, one that I like, its light, kind and has the old Beca all over it.

"dude, chill out, i was just kidding" Beca lets go of my wrist and steps back from me, her hands up in mock surrender as she lets out another chuckle.

I stand there frozen, not sure of what to say next, I know I should be angry at her for pulling such a mean prank on me, but more than anything I'm just relieved that it was a joke and that she isn't trying to hurt me, just scare me half to death, no biggie.. I hope you get my sarcasm for that last bit.

"Beca what the heck? You don't just tell someone you're kidnapping them and expect them to laugh about it afterwards when you say its a joke"

Her face fell instantly as she looked at me, "I'm sorry Chlo, really.. I just... I wanted to ask you on a date but I didn't actually know how coz I'm like the face of 'socially awkward' and i just really didn't think how you'd react to the whole fake kidnapping thing, I'm really sorry and if you want i'll walk you back to campus"

I looked at her, she really did seem sorry, and all I could think right now was the fact she'd just tried taking me on a date "y-you really just wanted to take me on a date?" she looked up at me and nodded sadly "in an alley?"

I looked at her questioningly, if this was her idea of a date, I don't even know where to begin..

"oh, yea sorry, it was a shortcut, there's a really nice restaurant on the other side" she pointed down the other end of the alley "there's um, a reservation if you're interested at all"

"I'd love to go on date with you Beca, all you have to do was ask, even if you text me in a really awkward long message before you get to the point"

"you like those messages huh?" she asked me, looking confident and 'bad ass' but dorky at the same time

"oh I live for those messages from you" I teased before linking my arm in hers "lead the way to this really nice restaurant"

"oh, right, this way" she led me through the alley, and it was much less scary knowing Beca wasn't going to hurt me, at least, I'm pretty sure she wasn't going to.

We rounded the corner and I nearly jumped, the man with the hoodie and hat from earlier was leaning against the wall about five feet in front of where we turned out from, I still couldn't see a face, as his head was down, but the height, body build and all around creepiness just screamed Fenton

"Oh no" I muttered, hoping Beca's oh so nice restaurant was across the road, but the next words I heard from Beca were scarier than when I thought she was kidnapping me.

"Dad"

And that was all it took, for that falling feeling to come back, I was hoping this was a dream, hoping that there was someone else around, hoping that I didn't hear what I just heard.

Beca's dad, is Fenton.

* * *

**Terribly sorry for the delay and shortness of the chapter, however, I have a game :) **

**I just got a new puppy :) and if anyone can guess her breed or name I will post the next chapter. If both are guessed then the chapter is going to be over 5000 words :) start guessing :D**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
